Captain Nazi
History Origin Originally thought to be genetically altered by his father during the second World War to serve Hitler's Third Reich. He has revealed he is the living avatar of National Socialism given physical form and that so long as there are Nazis in existence, he would exist. World War II The super-strong Captain Nazi (real name Albrecht Krieger) was genetically altered by his scientist father, and developed into the "perfect specimen" in order to fight for Adolf Hitler and the Axis Powers during World War II. Nazi was in opposition to both Captain Marvel and Bulletman. During the second half of his battle with Marvel, Nazi attacks two innocent bystanders who happened to be fishing near the scene of the battle. One of them, an old man named Jacob Freeman, is killed, but the old man's teenage grandson, Freddy Freeman, is saved by Captain Marvel and becomes Captain Marvel, Jr. Junior, crippled in his Freddy Freeman form by the attack, continued to hold a vendetta against Nazi, and the two frequently battled one another. Nazi also served as a member of Mister Mind's Monster Society of Evil during the WWII years, and asissted in their first plot to steal fortune telling pearls. Modern Era In the modern era, Nazi had been active during the 1940s, battling WWII-era heroes such as Bulletman, Minute-Man, and Spy Smasher, but placed himself in suspended animation so that he could emerge in modern society and revive the Third Reich. Nazi's brother, scientist Wolf Krieger, and his granddaughter, a superpowered villainess named Madame Libertine who possessed mind-controlling powers, carried on Nazi's legacy in the 1990s and resurrected their hero from his suspended animation chamber. After the Marvel Family captures and defeats Nazi, he is sent to Europe to be tried for war crimes committed during World War II. Captain Nazi eventually joined Lex Luthor's new Secret Society of Super-Villains, where he was working with them to torture the Secret Six. He was then blinded during the escape of the Secret Six when Catman plunged syringes into his eyes. Captain Nazi met his apparent end while fighting Batman and Jason Todd. The Captain and two other Society members had been lent out to the villain Black Mask to aid his attempt to assassinate The Red Hood. During the fight, The Red Hood apparently killed Captain Nazi by jamming a taser-like weapon into his cybernetic eyes (the only vulnerable part of his body). However, it was revealed that Nazi had survived. At the behest of the Society, Nazi appeared in Kahndaq to release all of the captives in its prisons and fought Kahndaq's ruler and former Secret Society member, Black Adam. During the battle, Black Adam confronted Nazi about how he seemingly survived being killed, at which time Captain Nazi cryptically proclaimed that previous origins about him were wrong and that the villain wasn't even human; that he was the living avatar of National Socialism given physical form and that so long as there are Nazis in existence, he would exist. Despite this revelation, Black Adam easily defeated Captain Nazi. (Note: In George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four, the Thought Police agent O'Brien states that "Big Brother cannot die, for he is the manifestation of The Party, and the Party will never die".) He has since appeared as leader of a Nazi team in Justice Society of America named "The Fourth Reich" after the "One Year Later" jump. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Flight' *'Invulnerability' *'Enhanced Senses' Abilities *'Expert Combatant' In Other Media *In the TV series Justice League Unlimited, in the episode "Patriot Act" The General uses what is called the "Captain Nazi Serum" to mutate himself into a hulking monster to battle the Justice League. According to the episode, during World War II, Nazi scientists created the serum to create a super-soldier called "Captain Nazi", but the entire project was sabotaged by Spy Smasher before any super-soldiers could be made (this story is a reverse homage to the origins of Marvel's Captain America). Trivia *Captain Nazi was indirectly responsible for the creation of Captain Marvel, Jr. *Captain Nazi has cybernetic eyes. *In older appearances he gained the power to fly by inhaling a special gas (which he needed to use on a regular basis to retain the power). Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Albrecht_Krieger_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/captain-nazi/29-24925/ Category:Villains